Shards of My Heart
by xxRainbow-muffinsxx
Summary: Hey! My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I’m in love with my younger, half-brother Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha! Damn right! And I’m not afraid to admit it…Ok…maybe I am…but only to him! I swear! Damn i'm so gay for my brother. Sasunaru incest! Dedicated: MIYA SATO!


Disclaimer: Nope me no owny Naruto.

[{[A/N: I got another sudden urging to write! BWAHAHA! Man, I should have one of these for Foxes from Heaven…which is what I should be working on but…I felt like doing this instead =DDD so please enjoy my hardships Dx]}]

Warning: YAOI YAOI YAOI INCEST INCEST INCEST

Rated: M….oh there's a good reason…

Dedicated to: MIYA SATO!! Because she's just an awesome person that's why!

Xxx

Sasuke P.O.V.

My Otouto is the sexiest thing on this planet. I swear on the pillow I sleep on every night. Kami he is sexy. Damn…

Shit. I'm starring…again…damnit! One day he'll realize and then when he does he's going to hate me! I just know it! And besides the fact I want to fuck him up his tight, a—

I felt the heat going down to my groin and I looked down noticing my, uh, new problem. Besides the one that I have now, which is basically I'm in love with my younger brother. Yeah, don't get that every day.

I had to finally admit it to myself and say, 'Hey! My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm in love with my younger, half-brother Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha! Damn right! And I'm not afraid to admit it…Ok…maybe I am…but only to him! I swear!'

I felt my cock soften as the sudden thought of the word 'REJECTION' crossed my mind. I mean, of course, he would reject me. I'm his older brother by three years and I'm not in any way sexy…Ok I'm lying, I'm pretty damn sexy, but this isn't about me. It's about him.

It's _always_ about him. Damn it, he's all I ever think about actually. Him and his sex—I mean, six pack. Tight stomach, beautiful biceps, and his legs were astounding. His ass hot and tight ass… well, this part is just a hunch, y'know…from fantasizing?

Moving on then…his face round but not chubby, chiseled was more of the word. Those beautiful eyes, cerulean with just a pinch of green in them, that if you looked directly in them, which is a really hard task I might add because my brother is a very shy person, you would find yourself on the Atlantic Ocean.

The scars on that beautiful face that his step father gave him when he was younger, they had came out more like whiskers on his beautiful tanned skin. And yes, even they, looked beautifully stunning on him.

His bright, golden hair that just shinned and never stayed down, no matter how much amount of gel he put on it, they always managed to spike up again.

The beautiful voice that could beat Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Beyonce, Orianthi, Lady Gaga, Taylor Swift, Miley Cyrus, Michael Buble, Darren Chriss, and every other singer out there. [{[A/N: and yes I know that half of these singers SUCK! Except for Michael Buble and Darren Chriss. EVERYONE ELSE SUCKS POPSICLES!]}]

Yes…I'm quite completely infatuated with my brother, or in love, whichever you want to call it.

Hmm…where the hell was I? Oh yes, my Otouto is the sexiest thing on this planet. I am currently sitting at my dining room table and across from me, oh look, it's Naruto.

Sigh. Damn my inner thoughts are so gay! I need to man up! While still being gay, of course! He knew. Oh fuck, everyone in our small family knew. Which was basically Naruto, my older brother Itachi, and I. Yep, we were all that was left of the "Uchiha Clan" and Naruto was only half of that!

"Hey, Niki…um… do you think that Haru-Kun can come over today after school? So we can study for our English class?" Naruto said quite suddenly, looking up from his new Manga that he had gotten a day earlier.

"Hm?" I suddenly I asked, the question knocking me out of my thoughts. "Oh…ok, Otouto." I said. Standing up from my seat, I stretched my arms upwards. "I got to go, Ruto. See you when I get home from the company." I said and walked to other side of the table. Placing two fingers under his chin, to get his attention away from his book, I lifted up his head and kissed him on softly on the forehead. "See you." I said and turned walking towards our front door.

Xxx

I sighed, what a boring day. After I left my Naruto I headed over to Uchihas which is the family company. We make everything from clothes to laptops and from blankets to shelves. Yep we made it. Largest fucking company in the world.

Anyway back to where I was. I walked into our house and shouted, "Otouto, I'm home!" Now our house is huge and it wouldn't be a big surprise if Naruto didn't hear me. I shrugged and headed towards his bedroom.

Knocking softly, I turned the knob and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. Sitting on his bed was Naruto, my baby brother, and his friend, Haru-Kun, making out. I blinked and felt my heart cracking into tiny million pieces.

I know that earlier it sounded like I just wanted to fuck my brother but not so. Ok, so I did want to fuck him. But I also love him. With all of my supposedly cold heart, it was only warm for him. And seeing him making out with this guy…it hurt, ok? It makes me want to take a knife, give it to Naruto, and tell him to cut it out.

Because my heart only belonged to him.

I felt tears welling up as I saw Naruto moan into the kisses and someone's tongue enter someone else's mouth. I gulped softly and backed away. I didn't want to disturb them. It would kill me inside—oh wait, it already did.

I could feel the shards of my heart scratching the inside of my chest as I walked back towards the living room. Nothing could explain the hurt, the pure agony, of my emotions right now. Nothing could compare to the pure pain I was going through.

Get out of here. I'm screaming at myself. I need to get out of here. I tear out of the house and run towards the guest house, which is about a good half a mile away from the main house.

The door slams open and slams shut as I run through the door. I scream. That is all I can do. Is scream. Scream for my heart. Scream for my hurt. Scream for my agony. Scream for my pain. Scream.

I break down into sobs, nearly choking on my own tears. And before I know it, I'm screaming again. I'm screaming just to scream. I need to get these shards out of my heart. I need to…I need him. I just need him.

I love him. I love my Otouto. I love Naruto. I love him.

I'm so gay. So gay for him.

My screams and sobs end about two hours later. My voice is hoarse and I can barely stand because I'm so weak right now. All my strength has left me.

A sudden ringing noise fills the air. I jump unceremoniously as the ringing rang through the air again. Suddenly realizing it's my phone; I reach into my pocket and pull it out already knowing who it was. He always calls at least 30 minutes when I'm late.

But since I guess he was busy…he waited two hours. "Hello?" I hoarsely grunt into the phone. "Aniki? Where are you? It's nearly 6 o'clock! I'm so worried! I've tried calling you at least five times until you finally answered!" he cried into the phone.

He called? Oh, I guess I was too busy screaming to notice. "Oh." Is all I can come up with as a reply. I don't want to talk to him right now. I don't want to talk to anyone. I just want to scream, sob, and choke some more. I want to die.

This day was bound to happen, though, right? He was bound to get a boyfriend or something. I just always assumed that he would end up with me that I would never have to worry about that…I guess I was wrong.

"Oh!? OH!? I've been panicking! I mean, I heard you come in, but then I heard the door slam at least two minutes after and then you weren't at the house and then Haru-Kun had to calm down and reassure me!! I'm still worried!" He nearly screamed into the phone.

Haru calmed him down? I see. So he wasn't worried, he was being calmed. By someone else's mouth, probably. Naruto was still ranting into the phone about how he was soo worried and how he would kill me if he knew where I was.

"Oh, and where are you anyway?" he suddenly asks into the phone. Oh, so now he wants to know? Sigh. I know I shouldn't be mad at him, but I'm in so much pain that I don't know what else to feel.

"Nowhere." I reply, my voice still hoarse. "Are you okay? You sound sick. Are you at the hospital? Please, Niki. I'm worried! I want to be with you if you're sick!" he said softly into the receiver.

I nearly started crying. Who knew I had so much water in my body? _'I want to be with you…' _if only that '_if you're sick'_ wasn't at the end. He'd be happy.

"I'm fine. I'll be home in an hour. Don't call." I say, suddenly feeling sick of hearing his voice. His sweet, melodic voice. I thought I would never be tired of hearing that voice.

I click the 'END' button and start crying again. It is a good thing that Naruto convinced me to put extra clothes, sheets, food, and water inside the guest room. Looks like I might be staying here for the night if I didn't want to go back.

Xxx

I quietly open the door at 3am in the morning. [{[A/N: Oh, would you look at that! That's the time it is right now!]}]

Slipping through, I close the door and head up the stairs towards my bedroom. I stop at Naruto's bedroom and see that the lights are on. I sigh he probably stayed up to wait for me and then ended up falling asleep. As usual.

I hadn't gotten much as three steps past his door before a bright light fills up the hallway and before I can turn two arms have wrapped me from behind. "NIKI!" Naruto cries into the back of my neck. Even though he's a senior, Naruto can act like such a fifth grader sometimes.

And here I thought I could get away. I turn in Naruto's now loose arms and sigh. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and pull him even closer, if that was possible. "Shh, I'm here now." I say into his bright, golden spikes.

He purrs comfortably and I feel my shards of heart cracking again. "I'm sorry I worried you, Ruto. I had more stuff to do at the company and then I went to the guest house because I didn't want to bother you or your…study partner…"

Naruto backed up a little to look into my eyes, his cerulean searching my onyx. "Why did you leave right when you came in?" he asked quietly.

I sighed and then finally gave in. "Alright, I lied. When I came in earlier, I went to your room and saw…" I gulped back the new tears that were already forming. "saw you and your friend…making out on the bed."

My little Otouto's eyes blinked confusingly, "But why did you run out?" he asked proddingly.

I inwardly groaned, _'He was just dying to know, huh?'_ "Fine…but you're going to hate me when you find out." I say, voice cracking.

"I…I lo—Ugh… Aishiteru…" I say sadly and turn my head away. Damn it, I'm acting soo gay…I'm acting like a damned pussy! I growl lowly in my throat.

"I love you, too, Niki." Naruto says slowly, still confused. I sigh, _'Looks like I'll have to explain it to him, ne?' _My thoughts say sadly.

"No, Naruto. I'm not saying I love you like a brother…I'm saying I'm _in_ love with you…like...a lover." My heart is scratching again at the insides of my chest, again, as he just stands there, his arms still around my waist.

"I know, Niki." Is all he says before he leans up and catches my lips with his. Wow, this was a major surprise for me. I could feel the shards of my heart healing up again. Slowly, they were being pieced back together.

"Wait, Otouto." I say breaking away suddenly, what a huge mistake. The pout on his face says I messed up but all I do is just gulp and continue.

"What about your friend? What? What are you saying? That you're okay with this? With us? That you want this, too?" I say. Well, I didn't say it. I more like sputtered it out.

He smiled sadly, "I think I'll start with your first question. Haru-Kun will no longer be coming over. He confessed his feelings for me and then he started kissing me. Yes, in the beginning I responded but when you slammed the door was when I pulled him away and told him I was in love with someone else." Naruto explained as I started wide eyed at him.

"To your next question, Sasu, I am saying that yes I want this. For the person that I'm in love with is, in fact, you…and yes, this also answers your next question. I want this, too. Always have, but was always afraid to say it. So I kept my mouth shut. I've had so many offers, Sasuke. Offers to be with people, to be people's boyfriend or husband, to fuck or to just play around with; but I never did it. I never said yes. Because I was so in love with a person who would 95% of his answer would be 'no' or a rejection. But I waited anyway. I waited for you, Sasuke." He said and then leaned up to kiss me again. My heart exploded as I realized he had waited…just for me.

This time I accepted his kiss fully, not wanting to stop at all this time for explanations. After about ten seconds of just kissing softly I began wiping my tongue across his lower lip, asking, no—begging for entrance into the hot mouth.

He quickly granted it to me and I devoured the inside of my brother's mouth. He tasted so delicious. Sinfully so. He moaned as I wrapped my tongue around his and pulled.

I extracted my tongue as I felt the need for him to breath. I still love him; I didn't want him to die of lack of oxygen on my part. As he breathed, I leaned in again and began pulling at his bottom lip with my teeth.

He moaned and I smirked and began lapping at his now plumped up lips. Shit, what did he do to me? We've only been kissing and a couple minutes and I'm already half-hard! I groaned and grinded up into my brother.

"Ah! Sasuke!" he moaned deliciously into my ear as I grinded up into him again. I moaned and then stopped, I mean, I couldn't do this in the hallway…although that would have made it a lot kinkier…but no, we could do that later. I wanted to make love to him on the bed, for his first time.

I suddenly leaned him back and picked him up, bridal style, and carried him into his room, shutting the door with my foot. It was a really good thing that only Naruto and I lived here. [{[A/N: GASP! Could it be that I'm actually using GOOD grammar for once??]}]

Oh right, back to me sexing up on my soon to be lover. I gently laid him down on the bed and grinned. He looked so edible right now. His lips were even more plump and his face red. The look in his eyes read "Lust" and his raging hard on wasn't really helping either. Here my brother was. The boy turned into a teen that evolved into this sexy man. The man that I had been fantasizing since I was 12 years old. Spread out for me with lust written all over me. Someone must love me.

I leaned down and kissed his lips once before moving down to kiss his right cheek, then left, then moved down to his jaw, and then finally to his neck. I nipped at his Adam apple that was bobbing up and down.

He moaned and I smirked into his neck, I began nipping and sucking at the side of his tan neck leaving marks.

"Nng! Aah…S'ke!" he cried out. I couldn't help but let a moan slip. Damn my Otouto is sexy. I grinned and then began stripping him of his clothes. First getting rid of the shirt and then his pants, his boxers going down with them; I leaned back to get a good look at my brother.

I began kissing him again, harder this time. With more passion, with all the need that I had in me since I first fell in love with him, since I first met him. I moved to his ears and began sucking on them. Alternating between biting and sucking his ears. Oh, the melodious sounds that I got from that.

"Mmm…" I said and began moving down, licking at his pink perking nipples. I leaned down all the way, lying on him, and took his right nipple into my mouth. I began sucking and nipping and biting at it. Working it for about a good two minutes, till I felt it was really hard. Moving to the other one, I gave it the same treatment as I did with the right one.

He was moaning and writhing beneath me. His erection touching my clothed one. I moaned loudly as he grinded upwards, hoping to get more friction.

"Damn it, Naru!" I gasped out and began grinding down on him, meeting his thrusts upwards. I began licking my way down, stopping to dip my tongue into his navel. I looked up meeting his now darkened with lust eyes.

He moaned lowly and I smirked, moving my way down again. I ghosted my lips over his dick and breathed. "How does it feel, baby?" I asked him.

Naruto gasped loudly and he moved his hips up in an attempt for me to take it in. Placing my hands on his hips firmly but gently I said, "Nah, ah, ah! Tell me what you want?" I said teasingly.

I lapped at the head, which was now leaking with pre cum and gave a teasing suck, before pulling away and grinning. "Do you want me to take it into my hot mouth? Do you want me to fuck my mouth on your huge dick? Do you, Naru-Chan? Tell me…do you?" I asked, wondering if he liked me talking dirty. Because if he did…I could go way dirtier than this.

He moaned loudly. And I'm taking that as a "yes" to both things. I quickly engulfed him causing him to arch off the bed and into my mouth, my hands now on his cock.

Cries came from his mouth as I deep throated his cock. As I felt it hit the back of my throat I relaxed my muscles and let more of him come into my mouth. I had at least 5 inches of his 8 inch cock in my mouth. I swallowed and tightened around him earning a cute yelp and more moans.

I began fucking my mouth up and down on his cock, then removing my mouth I started sucking at his balls. Fitting both of them perfectly into my mouth; Naruto groaned out a word that sounded something like "Sasuke!" but I couldn't be too sure.

I needed more of him. Now that I have him, he's like a drug. I want him so badly. Forget the damned foreplay! We could do that another time…now that I had all the time I wanted with him.

Removing myself regrettably from my brother's penis I thrust three fingers to his mouth. "Suck them." I said. He looked at me confusingly before the dawn of realization came upon him and he took them into his mouth, coating them as much as he could with his saliva.

When I took him them from his mouth I began to position them at his entrance, spreading his already spread legs more.

"W-wait!" My Otouto said suddenly. I blinked. If he was about to tell me to stop I was going to be so pissed off.

"I can't stop, Baby." I replied and was about to push them in before he said, "Baby, I said wait, not stop. I just want you to have less clothes on…actually no clothes on, please." As he said this I realized I was still wearing all of my clothes. I grinned and then let out a laugh. A real laugh. Not the laughs that I give co-workers or that coffee girl that works at Starbuck down the street from Uchiha, but a real, genuine laugh.

"Haha! Aw my sexy Otouto! I'm sorry. I'll strip now." I began taking off my jacket and shirt, throwing them to only who knows where in my, ahem, _our_ room. I stripped off my skinny jeans ignoring the lusty looks that Naru was giving me because I wasn't wearing any underwear.

I growled and pounced on him. "I'm naked and all the saliva on my fingers has disappeared. So I think that I'm going to have to do this a different way!" I groaned and leaned down attacking his tight hole with my tongue. He tasted delicious.

"Niki!" Naruto called out in ecstasy. I began pushing my tongue in and out of his tight hole making sure there was tons of saliva. Can someone say too lazy to get up and leave him for the lube? I can, too lazy. I then took my three fingers again and stuck them in one by one. Waiting with each finger so that he may get used to it.

"Fuuu-fuck! Sasuke! Hurry up!" he groaned out and I nearly came as he panted out another version of my name. My heart was healing so fast, I could barely contain the love I was feeling replacing the rejection I had felt earlier. Damn I'm so gay for my brother.

I lifted my hips and positioned myself above his aching hole. "Ready, Otouto?" I asked softly. When he nearly shouted a "Yes!" I pushed in slowly, and nearly died when Naruto let out a scream, it killed me inside to know that I had hurt my brother. The love of my life. I leaned down, stopping all movement, "Love are you alright?" I asked sincerely. He panted and looked up at me, leaning forward he captured my lips.

"Yes, Baby, I'm…Nng… fine. K-keep…Ah! Keep going…" he panted out. I nodded softly and then pushed in again, trying to ignore the pained sounds from my Ruto, till I was all the way in.

I groaned being in him was _heaven._ He was so tight and hot and _wet_. And in all the right places, damn it, at this rate I wasn't going to get very far.

"M-move!" was all my baby had to say to get my going. I pulled out suddenly and thrust back in. Again, pulled out and thrust in. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Twirl Out. Twist In. Out. In. Out. In. Until finally when I thrust in Naruto screamed out.

"Aniki! Right there! Oh, Kami! Again! Harder! Faster! More, Sasu!" Who am I to not grant all of his desires? I began thrusting in and out as hard as I could, hitting his prostate dead on every time.

Damn my Otouto is sexy. He was sweating, his lips bruised, hickeys covered his neck, and his pink nipples perked. And he was all mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. And if there is one thing said about Uchihas it's we're possessive.

Oh, no. No one in this world or in the next was going to have this piece of ass right here. All this was his. Property of Uchiha Sasuke. If you fuck, touch, or even look at him, I will cut off your testicles and feed them to you. If you are a girl, I will cut off your breasts and feed them to my brother's boyfriend's piranhas. Thank you.

I felt Naruto tighten around me. Groaning I began going harder and faster, roughly abusing his prostate. Suddenly he clamped on me, making me moan loudly, "Naruto!" He came, white spurts of semen streaming from his cock onto the bed and his chest.

"GAH! S'KE! SSUSKE!!"

I thrusted two more times into him before, I too, came screaming out his name. "NARUTO!" Deep inside of my brother's fucking hot ass. I milked my orgasm as long as I could, all the strength leaving me and I collapsed on top my lover.

"Mmm…" Naruto purred and he wrapped his arms around me as I pulled out of him. "Baby?"

"Hn?" I asked him and he pulled me closer. "I love you."

I grinned and sighed resting against him. "I love you, too, Love."

After a few seconds of silence I broke it saying, "You know…I was so jealous when you were making out with Haru…" I said. Naruto snuggled up into my neck sighed.

I cleared my throat before continuing, "When I saw you two I told myself to get the hell out of there. So I ran. I ran to our guest house and all I did was scream and cry. I couldn't help it. My heart was shattered into a million pieces and the pieces into pieces and those pieces were scraping and scratching at the inside of my heart.

"I screamed and sobbed. That's why my voice was so hoarse when you called and I finally picked up. I stayed there the night and then finally came in this morning…I was so broken. But when you kissed me…you want to know what happened?" I asked my Otouto.

He purred and then mumbled sleepily, "What?" "All the tiny pieces came together again to form my heart. You." Kami I was so gay…but I was so gay for my brother. My brother. My lover. I was gay for him.

He giggled softly and then mumbled, "I was so worried about you. I even thought that you had went to go see a lover somewhere off in another city. I cried so hard and Haru had to calm me down by making me some tea."

Oh…so _that's_ how he calmed him down. Not by kisses…I should have known that. Tea always makes my Naru calm down. I sighed I was so stupid.

I leaned down to capture his lips in a tender, soft, loving kiss. "I'm so gay." I told him, but he was already asleep, his arms still tight around my waist.

I pulled the covers around us as I snuggled into him. "But I'm only gay for you."

All the shards of my heart were healed.

Revealing a perfectly,

New,

Sculpted,

Heart.

Xxx

AWW! How did you guys liked it?? I ACTUALLY LIKE THE ENDING FOR ONCE!! Lolz! Aww this was so cute and angsty! Please review! Or alert! Or favorite! Or something! Or read a book! Or drink some water! DO SOMETHING! Arigatou for reading!

~~Rain-Chan~~


End file.
